


The Joy of being a Rubber Boy

by Red_Pheasant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pheasant/pseuds/Red_Pheasant
Summary: Luffy suddenly had a genius idea.





	The Joy of being a Rubber Boy

Zoro cherished days like this. Days when a new island hadn't been scouted, when their precious Sunny wasn't at risk of battle by some rookie pirates, and when the whole crew had recovered from the last skirmish. Days when the kitchen was stocked, the fuel topped up- Days when Zoro could just... relax.

It was almost peaceful.

Of course, when you're a member of the Strawhat pirates, if it isn't the environment trying to kill you, it's your crew members. Most often for Zoro, it was either Sanji hollaring in his ear and trying to smack him upside the head with his goddamn foot, or Luffy bounding in and demanding attention. Today was the latter.

  
"Oi oi, Zoro!" The captain chirped as he opened the floor hatch and clambered up into the lookout where Zoro was currently residing. He was doing a surprisingly light workout, just simple dumbbell curls for each arm as he sat with legs outstretched, leaning against the wall.

  
"Luffy." Zoro nodded with a smile. "What have you come to bug me about?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. So much for a quiet day. Zoro did have sympathy for Luffy when the atmosphere was like this though- with such an overactive captain, lazy days must be hell for his head.

  
"Bored." Luffy said, as Zoro expected. What he didn't expect, though, was for Luffy to launch himself quite so hard across the room and into his lap. He landed heavily, right onto the swordsman's balls, making him clench the dumbbells suddenly tighter and grunt.

  
"Shishishi, sorry Zoro!" Luffy said, sounding completely unapologetic. The older man put the dumbbells down, hands coming to rest on Luffy's hips. He rolled his eyes.

  
"Tch. So how come you've come to me and not the kitchen eh?"

  
Luffy's posture suddenly slumped. "Sanji said he would chop off my fingers if I didn't stop trying to snatch whatever snack he was making for Nami and Robin." He said, somewhat deflated. "It looked really good! Some sort of fruit ice cream thing..."

  
Zoro chuckled. Of course he'd been chased out again. That pervert-cook never let anyone interfere with his food, especially when the girls were involved. He wondered if they ever got sick of it sometimes.

  
Luffy drew Zoro's attention back to him when his cool fingers suddenly trailed down the portion of the scar that was exposed by his dark-green coat. Zoro could tell he wasn't reminising, because almost immediately after Luffy's path changed to travel downwards, running over the tops of his abs that weren't covered by the haramaki. Zoro smirked. So that's what he wanted... of course.

  
Zoro expected the sudden tug on his haramaki, and met Luffy halfway for a kiss. It was fierce and messy, Luffy's pent-up boredom expelling all at once. Zoro's fingers dug into his captain's hips, nails biting down, making Luffy hiss and nip at Zoro's lips. The swordsman moaned, and Luffy seized the opportunity to force his tongue past Zoro's lips, letting them slide against each other hungrily.

  
"Zoro... Lemme..." Luffy panted when they parted, the young man already scrambling to his feet and dropping his shorts. Zoro huffed a laugh- Luffy almost always went commando. He was hard already, the head flushed and standing stiff, waiting.

  
"Yeah, yeah," Zoro nodded, a hand dissapearing into his pants to pull his own hard cock out, giving it a few squeezes before he focused on taking more of his clothes off. He lifted his hips and shucked both his trousers and underwear to his thighs.

  
Luffy watched Zoro touch himself with hungry eyes, before his gaze dropped down to his own dick. He began stroking himself in quick, short bursts, before he suddenly had a genius idea.

  
Whilst the swordsman was busy shrugging his coat off his shoulders and pulling his haramaki over his head, Luffy made a quick... 'adjustment' to himself. To be sure Zoro didn't notice the extra length and start teasing him, ultimately prolonging the time until Luffy got a wonderful blowjob, the overeagre captain thrust his dick right towards Zoro's face, smacking him in the cheek.

  
"Oi! Watch where you're waving that will you?" Zoro grunted, but the smirk on his lips (and fist still slowly pumping his own erection) told Luffy that he wasn't angry at all.  
Of course, Zoro had caught Luffy out of the corner of his eye. Nothing his captain ever did was subtle. He didn't protest, however. Rather, the thought that sprung to his mind was, _"You want to test the limits, Sencho? Go on then, try me..."_

  
Zoro didn't waste any more time, his lips parting to take in the head of Luffy's cock, much to the captain's delight. A bright grin was on his face, which promptly turned into a slack-jaw when Zoro did that- that thing that he does with his tongue.

  
"Zoro..." Luffy groaned, petting and pulling at the swordsman's green hair. "Y'gotta teach me how to do that."

  
Zoro pulled his head back, Luffy's hands still buried in his hair, and smirked. "Wielding a sword in your mouth requires a lot of knowledge on tongue placement." He replied deviously, before sinking back down on his captain.

  
Luffy had already lost his patience the moment his swordsman had pulled off, his hips bucking as soon as his cock was enveloped in that wet heat again. Zoro was jabbed quite rudely and he immediately had to pull his head back again to cough.

  
"Oi Zoro, stop doing that!" Luffy huffed. This was not going the way he planned at all.

  
"Gimme a damn minute!" Zoro demanded, smacking his chest to cough again and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

  
"Come baaack~," Luffy whined, "Zoro c'mooon."

  
Zoro shoved him. It wasn't hard, but because of their contrasting heights Zoro had hit the captain's hips, sending him ass-first onto the floor with an _"Oomph."_  
The tension in the air suddenly changed as Zoro got to his knees, shoving Luffy's shoulders now too to make him lay down.

  
"Quit it." He grunted, taking matters into his own hands- or mouth, rather- as he yet again put his mouth around his captain's length. He made sure to keep his hands on Luffy's hips to pin the wriggling young man down, and was finally able to prepare himself.

  
Zoro cast his eye up at Luffy. His captain had that slack-jaw expression again, a blush high on his cheeks. Their eyes met, and Zoro smirked, his lips only just teasing the head Luffy's larger-than-usual dick. The added length hadn't been forgotten, hence why Zoro had been trying to buy time. Now he had his captain under his hands, he was happy to take the challenge.

  
Their gaze didn't break as Zoro slowly began to sink his mouth down- firstly to half way, which was already pressing gently against the back of Zoro's throat. He was prepared for the sudden cant of Luffy's hips and pushed him down solidly again, much to his displeasure. He was making small noises- not full sentences- but perhaps some words mingled with broken moans. Zoro didn't stop for long, tired of teasing already, and drew a long breath in as he started taking in his captain the rest of the way.

  
Luffy definitely felt it when he breached the ring of muscle and slid down Zoro's throat. There was a little resistance to begin with, before the head of his cock was suddenly squeezed somewhat tighter. He moaned loudly, completely unashamed, and Zoro's thoughts flickered briefly to the hatch door. Had he locked it? He was sure he'd locked it.

  
Now unable to breath at all, Zoro set out to test his own limits, as well as impress his captain. He set up his own pace to begin with- slow, dragging pulls on Luffy's cock whilst his throat spasmed, adjusting the new intrusion. After a while Luffy was growing impatient again, evident in his whines, which were slowly growing in pitch and length. Zoro released Luffy's hips at last, and the boy didn't miss a beat. His hands changed from being balled in fists by his head to gripping tightly in Zoro's short hair. His hips bucked hard, causing a jolt to shudder down the swordsman's back, but he kept his resolve and swallowed him down.

  
Pausing briefly to make sure his first mate wasn't about to start hacking again, Luffy soon started thrusting rhythmically, gasping with every sudden squeeze around his length. Zoro had closed his eye, dedicating his concentration to keeping his breathing contained. He thought he was doing rather well, and the frequent noise from his captain confirmed it. He didn't have gills though, and eventually Zoro found himself beginning to struggle. He fought with his lungs, waiting until he absolute had to to pull off. He inhaled deeply with a gasp, his straining lungs filling with air again.

  
Luffy was not happy. He let out something akin to wail when the tight heat disappeared, his fingers scratching at Zoro's scalp. The swordsman couldn't resist a moan of his own, leaning into Luffy's hands as his chest continued to heave. This was still not what Luffy had wanted, but he couldn't resist spoiling Zoro with some more head scratches before he guided him back down again. Zoro went willingly, inhaling deeply and holding it once more as he let his captain slide back down his throat. He let his captain set the pace immediately, Luffy using the grip on his hair to hold him _just there_ as he fucked Zoro's throat, broken laughs and moans bubbling past his lips at the pleasure he got from getting to use his first mate and lover like this. Zoro had to resist his own smile at how happy he was making his captain, knowing he'd choke if he did.

  
With his hands now free thanks to Luffy's enthusiasm, Zoro took the opportunity to slip a hand between his own legs, wrapping his hand around his length. He swiped a thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum and making the slide of his own fist even sweeter. Being sure not to neglect his captain, his other hand cupped Luffy's balls, slowly squeezing. With this, Luffy's legs wrapped around his swordsman's back and he keened urgently. _Gotcha_ , Zoro thought. After knowing Luffy intimately for so long, he was able to spot the signal with ease.

  
Luffy's back was arching off the floor as he came. His legs were wound tight around Zoro, hands shoving his head down as far as he was able. He came in thick bursts, and Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to swallow it all. Luffy always came a surprising amount- probably something caused by his rubber body somehow.

  
Sure enough, Zoro could feel himself resisting the urge to splutter. He released the hand around himself- which had gone still as soon as his captain had reached the edge- to pry at Luffy's fingers. Luffy knew this was when he had to let go and he obeyed, fingers scratching at the floor instead as Zoro reared his head back. He felt one, two more pulses hit his face as he closed his eye on instinct (He'd made the mistake of keeping eye contact once- never again.)

  
Luffy finally went limp, laying dishevelled on the floor beneath his first mate. Zoro snatched his abandoned shirt to wipe at his face before dropping it again and clambering to his knees.

  
"Sencho..." He muttered, voice thick and hoarse. He shuffled until he was straddling Luffy's hips, looking down at him. His face was almost glowing, a blush high on his cheeks, eyes half-lidded, a content smile on his lips. He looked utterly debauched, and utterly beautiful. "Sencho." Zoro said again as his hand gripped his own jutting erection again, voice only slightly clearer this time.

  
Luffy grinned lazily. "Zoro," He hummed, "my Zoro."

  
The way he said it, my Zoro, the possessive nature, made the swordsman shut his eye and bite down on his lip as his hips jerked suddenly. When he re-opened it, Luffy's expression had changed slightly. His features had a hint of dark lust, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.   
"My Zoro, always." Luffy said again, relishing the hitch in Zoro's breathing. Luffy repeated the name like a mantra.

 

_Zoro, Zoro, my Zoro, my swordsman._

  
Zoro kept eye contact throughout, his fist gradually speeding up until his jaw fell slack, and Luffy took the chance to pounce.  
He stretched his arm to cup the back of Zoro's head, pulling until Zoro slipped and their chests were flush together, their breathes mingling into one.

  
_"Mine."_

  
That was the last thing Zoro heard as he fell over the edge, vision blurring as he felt his cock pulsing between them, covering both of their stomaches.

\-----

The two gradually resurfaced from the afterglow still pressed sticky against each other. Neither cared. They looked at each other; Luffy began giggling. Zoro smiled. Luffy giggled harder until it bubbled into his usual gleeful laughter. Zoro pressed a messy kiss to his cheek. The laughter eventually subsided, and they lay there, quite content.

Zoro was the one to break it. "You know I saw you stretch your dick earlier, right?"

  
Luffy's eyes widened. "No way! You were busy taking your haramaki off!" He protested.

  
"Advantage of having one eye- I see everything." Zoro grinned, then rolled his eyes at Luffy's pout. "Oi, I don't care. It was fun. Come on, stop pulling that face."

  
Luffy smiled even before Zoro had finished his sentence. "Zoro had fun?" His eyes were hopeful- Zoro knew his next words before they even left his lips. "We can-"

  
"Yes, we can do it again- not right now! Jeez." Zoro laughed as Luffy began wriggling, already trying to get up to go another round. "Later. For now, let's just lay here for a bit." He suggested. Luffy settled, wrapping his arms and legs around his partner and clinging.

  
"Hey Zoro?"

  
"Mh?"

  
"Can we shower together later too?" Luffy asked, the young man's voice hopeful.

"Mhm." Zoro jerked his head in a nod, cheek pressed against a clean spot on Luffy's chest. His eye had already slid shut, his breathing slowly evening out.

 


End file.
